


Sterek Book Club

by LB_Pluto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB_Pluto/pseuds/LB_Pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek try reading books in the company of one another. Stiles does foreplay under the guise of being an annoyance to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Book Club

    It was a Friday and Stiles had headed to the nearest bookstore right after school let out. He stalked the shelves of books for the specific row he was looking for, and when he reached it, it was only a moment before he had found the book he was looking for. As he knelt down to grab it, he spotted someone from the side of his eye. He moved out of the way to give the person more space to get by, but when he turned to flash a friendly smile he finally took notice of who it was. Leather coat, tight jeans and an even tighter shirt.  
    “Derek?” he questioned, his voice cracking a little. “What’re you doing here?” He wasn’t sure why he had asked. It wasn’t any of his business and he didn’t really care what Derek was doing at the bookstore. Unless it had something to do with him. Or Scott.  
    It didn’t. “Um, getting a book,” Derek answered, annoyed.  
    “A book?” Stiles repeated.  
    “Yes, Stiles, a book. There’s not much else to do in a burned down house.”  
    “Yeah, but,” Stiles looked around for a while and then turned back to Derek, “you’re in the Paranormal Romance section.” He tilted his head to the side, accompanied by an awkward smile. “The Teen Paranormal Romance section.”  
    Derek wouldn’t show how flustered he was but Stiles could feel it through the werewolf’s squinting glare.  
    “It’s none of your business.” Derek was right and Stiles knew it, but he couldn’t help but take full advantage of the situation.  
    “What book are you looking for?” Stiles teased.  
    Derek looked down at the book Stiles had held to his chest. “That one.” He grabbed it.  
    “Hey!” Stiles shouted, causing people to glance over at him in the otherwise quiet store. He took notice and tried to lower his voice. “Hey, that’s mine!”  
    “There are more down there,” Derek stated matter-of-factly.  
    “Yeah, but I got that one! And why couldn’t you just bend down and grab one?!”  
    “Why would I need to when you just gave me one?” Derek held a straight face but Stiles knew that this was fun for him. Stiles was now the one pushing his eyebrows together in a scowl. “You read?” Derek continued teasing.  
    “Well, I am a High School student,” Stiles retorted, trying to gain the upper ground in the battle of wits. “A teen. Reading is, like, a requirement for us.”  
    Derek rolled his eyes. “I meant for leisure. I never thought you could focus long enough to read a book for fun.”  
    “I—” Stiles cut himself short with a sigh. He lost. “I’m trying to read the book before seeing the movie tomorrow. You too?”  
    “No. I don’t go to the movies.”  
    Stiles threw his hands up. “Of course you don’t.” He bent down to grab another copy of the book.

Later, the two were in line at the cash register. Derek cut in front of Stiles. When Stiles reached the counter he was told his book had already been paid for.

“You know, maybe we should form a Book Club.” Stiles stated randomly as the two were headed to their respective cars. Derek was parked next to Stiles’ jeep.  
The short walk from the sidewalk to the parking lot felt like five miles of silence. Stiles anticipated Derek’s answer but when the werewolf didn’t answer back he gave up. Stiles wondered why the lack of response bothered him so much anyway—it was just a joke.  
It wasn’t until Derek reached his car that he finally gave an answer. “Sure. My place.”  
Stiles wasn’t completely sure of what had just occurred, but he went along with it.

Derek showed off as he drove, speeding up past yellow lights and leaving Stiles behind in the dust.

When Stiles arrived Derek was already inside the shambles he still called a home. When Stiles entered the front door he saw Derek walking down from upstairs. Besides the book, Derek had something else in his hands.  
    “What’s that?” asked Stiles with a screwed face. Stiles knew what it was but it still had a place to insert cassette tapes.  
    “A boombox,” Derek returned flatly. He reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the couch in the living room. He didn’t say anything but Stiles took it as his cue to follow.  
    The two sat on the three cushion sofa, leaving the cushion in-between them vacant. Derek placed the battery-powered object on the small table next to him.  
    “I meant: what is that for?” Stiles continued.  
    “Baking, Stiles—what do you think?!” After a short, unsanctioned staring contest, Derek pressed play and opened up his book. It was on the radio, and from what Stiles could understand from the monotone voice of the host, it was a classical music station.  
    Stiles still didn’t exactly know why he came to Derek’s house. His Book Club suggestion was just a joke and yet here he was, sitting with Derek and reading. Or, at least trying to read.  
    “Is this Mozart,” he began.  
    “I don’t know,” Derek replied.  
    “So you listen to this station but you don’t know what’s playing?”  
    “Do you know every song you hear on the radio?” Derek didn’t bother to look up from the pages he was reading but he didn’t need to--his voice displayed his mood.  
    For a while there was silence but it didn’t last long.  
    Stiles started up again. “Maybe we should’ve gone to my place.”  
    Derek paused and looked over at him.  
    “I mean, there’s no electricity here, right? I can’t really read or see in the dark, I’m not a werewolf, you know?”  
    “You can leave when the sun goes down.” Five minutes of silence followed.  
    Stiles tried to read again but couldn’t help it. “Um, can we turn the music off?”  
    “No.”  
    “Please? I can’t concentrate. ADHD and all… music doesn’t help.”  
    “I don’t care.”  
    “I’ll stop talking.”  
    Derek turned the radio off.  
    Even with the music off Stiles found it hard to keep his promise, but he did. He found alternate ways to annoy Derek. He first started by thumping the ground with the back of his shoes, raising his legs up and down against the hardwood floor. Stiles stopped when Derek gave a heavy sigh. It was only two more thumps when he kicked his shoes off. With the newfound freedom of his toes, Stiles twisted around and placed his feet on the cushion in-between him and Derek. He liked the feeling of rubbing his feet on things; it was oddly calming and he began to concentrate on the book.  
    “Stop,” Derek interrupted him.  
    “Stop what?”  
    “Caressing my thigh with your feet.”  
    Stiles wondered what the feeling was, his socks rubbing against Derek’s jeans. “Oh. Sorry,” said Stiles with a laugh.  
    Stiles was suffering. He couldn’t make sounds with his shoes, rub his feet on stuff or concentrate long enough to get past Chapter 1 of the book. He couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t comfortable and Derek being there just being Derek made it even worse. “I think I’ll leave,” he stated.  
    All he got back from Derek was an “Ok,” Derek not even bothering to look away from his book.  
    It only took a few steps towards the door before Stiles blew up. “You’re such a jerk.”  
    “What?” Derek was confused by the random outburst even though he should’ve expected it from Stiles. He up looked at the angry boy.  
    “Why’d you buy my book anyway? You don’t even like me!”  
    “Who said I didn’t like you?”  
    “Obviously not you! You barely say more than five words!”  
    “I just said six.”  
    “Oh my god, Derek! Stop!”  
    There was a beat for silence before Stiles turned back around to leave. “If,” said Derek, causing Stiles to freeze, “if I didn’t like you then I wouldn’t have agreed to you coming here.”  
    “Well, I don’t like you.”  
    “Yeah. You do. I can smell it on you.”  
    Stiles turned back to Derek. “Wait--what?” Stiles was puzzled.  
    “Werewolf, remember?”  
    Stiles could feel his cheeks growing warm. “Whatever. So what, I like you. What’re you gonna do about it?” Stiles shrugged.  
    “What do you want me to do about it?”  
    It was only a few minutes until the two started kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes. Stiles laid with his back on the couch, Derek over him. Derek swiped a claw through the first button in Stiles’ shirt, ripping it off.  
    “Wait.” Stiles pushed Derek off of him and sat up. “I need actual clothes to wear when I get back home,” he said, unbuttoning his shirt. As Stiles undid each button one-by-one he took notice of Derek’s arousal and anxiousness. He gave a smirk.  
    “You’re doing that on purpose,” Derek stated.  
    “Doing what?” Stiles acted aloof.  
    “Taking your time. Hurry up.”  
    Stiles chuckled. “All right. Don’t be such a Sourwolf.”  
    “Whatever. I’m taking the aggression out on your ass. Literally.”  
    Stiles was now naked and the two were back at it. Stiles offered to strip Derek down but Derek opted to do it himself.  
    The first position was doggy-style. Stiles had his knees on the couch, his hands gripping the arm. Derek was mounted on top of him; Stiles could feel Derek’s body pressing against his and Derek breathing into his ear. He rocked back and forth inside of Stiles.  
    “Is this… the aggression you were talking about?” Stiles jested between his moans.  
    “Oh. You wanted that now?” Derek asked before biting lightly on Stiles’ ear.  
    There wasn’t much speaking when Derek got off of Stiles, still inside of him. Derek had one foot bent on the couch and another on the floor to balance his stance. He gripped Stiles’ hips and began pushing into him, his speed slowly increasing each time he pumped in and out. Stiles responded by letting louder moans escape.  
    Derek stopped for a moment, slapping Stiles’ ass. He pulled out. “Get up.”  
    Derek sat down with his legs out, holding his dick up and waiting for Stiles. Stiles maneuvered himself on top of it, sliding down slowly. He began to ride it, his own dick hard, bobbing up and down. When he reached the base of Derek’s dick, Stiles began to wind his hips around, causing Derek to let a moan escape between his heavy breathing. Derek gripped his hips as Stiles slid back up. Stiles took it as a signal to pause and Derek began pushing upwards into Stiles.  
    Stiles could barely hold himself up anymore, Derek smacking into his ass, his dick pressing into something inside of Stiles; it felt good. “Right there, right there,” Stiles let out involuntarily. “Harder.”  
    He was on the edge and he felt that Derek was too. It was only a little while longer until he came—he didn’t even need to touch himself. Soon after came Derek, spilling into Stiles.  
    The sun was now down and Stiles prepared to leave. “I guess I’ll see you later? Or something. I don’t know.” Stiles wasn’t sure what new terms the whole situation had put them on.  
    “We should do this again,” Derek said.  
    “The sex? Or the Book Club?”  
    “Doing stuff. Together.”  
    Stiles was speechless, but then this whole face began to light up.  
    “What time are you going to the movies tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back in November... My first fanfic.


End file.
